This disclosure relates in general to methods and systems for identifying and utilizing check points during medical care (e.g., to automatically predict other care-quality metrics and/or to offer care improvement plans).
Medical institutions provide medical care to a large number of people. Even for a particular type of care, the care may include many different elements, many of which may be performed by different actors. Poor medical care has serious consequences, and can unfortunately even lead to unnecessary death. However, identifying care problems can be difficult. Results such as death and maintained illness can occur even without poor medical care, such that parties can be reluctant to blame medical care for such a result. Further, as noted, medical care includes many elements. Patients, care providers and supervisors may be unaware of all of the care elements and can be oblivious to particular reasons for concern pertaining to specific elements. Thus, a party can have difficulty attributing a negative consequence to a particular care element. Finally, even if a negative health consequence is attributed to a care element, the seemingly avoidable health consequence would have already occurred.